


Life Interrupted

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, F/M, Fatherhood, Modern Era, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Teenager, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, big sister Kira, parenting later in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: ‘Rey Solo?’The latest goss on Wills and Kate is soon forgotten when Rey glances up to lay eyes on Dr Holdo. She lays the trashy magazine on the empty chair opposite, standing to smooth her skirt. Last time she was here was for Kira’s ear infection and the time before that was for her sprained ankle, so it’s weird not having a child in tow this time around.Taking a deep breath she smiles at Dr Holdo as she follows her down the hall to the small office at the back of the surgery. The next few moments could change their lives forever and she’s not sure she’s ready to hear the results.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 201





	Life Interrupted

‘ _Mom?_ I really need to pee!’

Rey’s literally been occupying the bathroom for 10 minutes when her teenage daughter’s voice travels through the locked door.

‘Honey, just use the ensuite’

Enter Ben, her husband of 19 years and the voice of reason in the Solo household, once again saving the day.

‘But _Dad_! I need to _pee_ ’

‘Stop being so dramatic. There’s a perfectly good bathroom right down the hall, please use it and stop yelling at your mother?’

‘ _Fine_ ’

Kira huffs off down the hall and Ben makes his way to the main bathroom. Rey’s been occupying it for a while now.

Ear to the door, he can hear his wife throwing up. In his younger days, _long_ before he was married with a family, mornings spent with his head over the toilet bowl were a normal part of life. These days though, neither of them drink much.

‘Babe? You ok in there?’

He hears the toilet flush, toilet paper coming off the roll and then a groan.

‘I’m ok’

‘You don’t sound it’

‘I don’t think that takeout from last night agreed with me. I’ll be fine’

He thinks back to what they ate last night. Rey was preparing for her upcoming presentation and he’d been busy finishing staff assessments, so they’d ordered Chinese. It seemed unusual she was sick though and he felt fine, especially when they’d eaten the same thing.

‘Can I get you anything?’

‘I’m fine, babe. Really. I’m just going to take a quick shower. Would you mind dropping Kira at school? Just for today?’

‘Yeah, no problem. Are you sure you don’t need anything? I can stop at the drug store on the way back?’

‘I’m fine, really I am. But thank you’

‘Ok. Well, just text if you need anything’

‘I will. Love you’

Ben smiles. ‘Love you, too’

~~~

This wasn’t meant to happen.

Pregnant.

At 42.

Rey didn’t even think that was possible. She figured she’d be long into menopause at this stage of her life, especially showing what she thought were some of the signs in the last few months.

When they fell pregnant with Kira all those years ago, they couldn’t have been happier. They thought they’d have a hoard of children running around, but life had other plans. And so they’d settled into their life as it was, thankful for the one child they’d been blessed with and set their focus on parenting and their careers. Ben’s recent promotion to CEO had been a long time coming and they’d partied the night away at his parent’s mansion.

Rey remembers it well. The glasses of champagne, the food, the adult conversation long into the night. And the needy, hot night of sex with her husband in Han and Leia’s spare room…

_Oh._

Gasping as it all falls into place, Rey pulls her phone from her pocket to flick through the calendar. January, February, March…

_March._

March 14. The night of the party.

Counting back, it all fits. She’s roughly 2 months now, according to Dr Holdo, and the timeline totally fits. She’d been off birth control at the time, mostly due to the ugly side-effects and they hadn’t used protection, but that hadn’t stopped them. And now-

_Pregnant._

_At 42._

Age shouldn’t come into it, but it felt like only last year they’d celebrated her 40th. It was a great night with friends and family and life felt…settled at last.

And yet _, here they are._

Rey knows she needs to stop dwelling on it. What’s done is done and she’ll just have to get her head around it, somehow. Having grown up in foster homes, there was never a chance she’d _not_ have this baby. That was never in question. And it’s not that she’s worried about how Ben will take it, he’s always been an amazing father.

He’s the patient one, the understanding one, the one who always spent precious time with Kira after she was too exhausted from a day of chasing a toddler around their cramped apartment.

He was the one to read stories every night. The one to make up funny songs that made their daughter giggle with glee. The one to help with all the school projects she was too busy to help with when she was cooking and cleaning instead.

Rey feels bad she didn’t have more input when Kira was growing up, although she knows she shouldn’t. She did the best she could. She too had worked hard, building her fashion business from scratch to what it is now – a thriving company with 6 loyal staff and her best friend Rose as Assistant Manager - a company she hoped to pass on to her daughter one day.

How would they even cope with a newborn in their 40’s? By the time the child turns 10 they’ll be in their 50’s. By the time she or he turns 20, they’ll be-

It’s really too daunting to think about, but she knows they’ll get through it.

~~~

‘Sorry!’ Rey pushes through the door, bags in hand. She’d wanted so badly to be on time this morning, to handle the staff briefing for the upcoming Fall season, but morning sickness had other plans.

‘All good. I handled it’

‘Rose, bless you, Seriously. I should’ve called, I’m sorry’

‘Hey, listen. It’s fine. Are you ok though? You seem a little…pale’

Trust Rose. Always so perceptive. It’s one the reasons Rey trusts her so. Stealing her friend to the back office, she seats her on the available office chair, swinging aimlessly in her own.

Time to get this off her chest.

‘You know those women that have their whole lives set up and then they fall pregnant late in life and everything they’ve worked for gets put on hold?’

There’s a brief pause before Rose gasps. ‘Wait. Are you talking about…? You? You’re _pregnant?!_ ’

Rey can only nod.

Rose is up and hugging her before she knows what’s happening, squealing with excitement. ‘Oh my god! I’m so happy for you!’

She pulls back. ‘Oh, shit. You’re happy about this, right? You’re ok with it?’ Rose lets her go, waiting pensively for her response as she seats herself once more, trying her best to contain her excitement.

‘I am, it’s just. This is huge, Rose. I thought my life was settled, you know, with Ben’s promotion and everything and business going so well. A baby was _never_ part of that plan. And I honestly have no idea how Ben will feel about it’

The more she thinks about that side of it, the more she worries.

‘You haven’t told him yet’

‘I don’t know how. Do I dress it up? Be all sexy and then be like yeah babe, I’m pregnant again so this body you love so much? It’s gonna get fat again’

‘Oh babe’ Rose laughs. ‘You know how much he loves you. I remember the way he used to fawn over you when you were pregnant with Kira’

She’s right. Ben was amazing with her last pregnancy. Sending her to the couch to rest while doing all the housework. Making dinners and endless cups of tea, running warm bubble baths, and running errands when she was too sick to do so. She’d almost forgotten _how good_ he was until Rose reminded her.

‘I’m sure he’ll be thrilled. And nothing will change here, you know that right? I can run the show while you’re on maternity leave, keep things ticking over. We can email and Skype or whatever, so you can keep up to date. And then when and if you’re ready to come back, we’ll be right here waiting’

Rey smiles at her best friend. She’s made her feel infinitely better in the last few minutes than she’s felt since she found out and now it suddenly doesn’t seem so daunting.

‘Thank you’ she sighs, the weight instantly falling from her shoulders. ‘I was so overwhelmed with all this and I knew you were the right person to talk to’

‘You know me. And I’m not saying it’ll be easy, just that we’ll all help you through it’

Rey knows it won’t be easy. Her first pregnancy was hard enough, but with a teenager and two businesses to run she knows it’ll be much harder this time around. But maybe with the love and support of those around them, they _can_ get through this.

‘I should tell Ben’

‘You should tell Ben’

There’s a reason Rose has been her best friend since school. Rey has no idea what she’d do without her.

~~~

It’s a quick stop at the drug store before school pick-up when Rey places the bottles of pre-natal vitamins on the counter, a familiar voice calling out from behind.

‘Rey?’

Spinning, she spots Leia 2 people back in the queue, smiling and waving hello before spinning back around to pull cash from her purse.

What a time to run into her mother-in-law. Kira’s due at a friends’ for a sleepover in 2 hours so she can finally tell Ben about the baby and Leia just loves to chat, so she tries to escape as quickly as she can.

Not that she doesn’t _love_ Leia, she does, it’s just that right now she doesn’t have that kind of time up her sleeve. Plus, she’s emotional and horny and it’s a potentially bad combination with anything Leia says bound to cause tears at any time.

‘Dinner one night next week?’ Leia calls out as Rey leaves the counter and she’s quick to nod and wave as she heads for the door.

‘Sure! We’ll call you!’

Then she makes a run for it. It’s not as if Leia will run after her and look in the bag to see what she bought, but right now she’s not taking any chances.

~~~

Child-free house and dinner and dessert behind them, Rey retreats to the shower with Ben hot on her tail. He’s no idiot, he knows where this night is headed.

They never get the chance to shower together these days, so when she takes his hand and pulls him into the bathroom with her, he’s quick to strip.

The warm water is nice and his strong arms around her middle even nicer.

‘Why does all this have to stop when you have kids?’ Rey muses as Ben washes her hair, the feel of his fingers enough to get her all worked up if she wasn’t already.

‘Remember when we used to have sex in here? Not this shower exactly, but our old one’

‘Mm. Was kinda uncomfortable though and there _was_ that time I slipped and nearly cracked my head open’

‘Shit, I’d forgotten about that. I was so scared you’d done permanent damage’ he jokes, earning himself a slap.

‘Watch it. I don’t miss shower sex, I just miss you’

‘I’ve always been here’

‘You know what I mean’ Her hand reaches around to grip his soft, wet cock. It’s warm and heavy in her hand. They haven’t had sex for a few weeks and she’s pretty sure they both need it, if the way he hardens in a hurry is any indication.

‘Yeah’ he sighs, running soapy hands all over her wet body. ‘I know what you mean’

‘I want sex after this’ she tells him, just in case he doesn’t already know. ‘In case that wasn’t obvious’

‘It was’ he chuckles, ‘but I’m up for it. I think we both need it’

His hands wander her stomach and Rey tries to suck it in, hoping he won’t feel the slight swelling there. She’s not showing just yet, at least not enough to really stand out, so she’s thankful he doesn’t notice a difference. And if he does, he doesn’t say anything.

Back in the bedroom and freshly showered, they settle in bed and it’s not long before she’s straddling his large torso, peppering his naked, warm and _slightly-flushed-from-the-shower_ chest with kisses.

Ben’s hands travel up and down her arms as he enjoys the attention. He eyes her breasts, hanging low as she moves. Something is different about them, but he can’t place it.

‘Are your tits bigger, or am I imagining it?’

 _Shit_. She’d been so focused on keeping her swollen stomach hidden she’d forgotten the most obvious swelling on her body. Her tits have always been small so of course he’d notice. How could she have missed that?

‘That time of the month’ she lies, feeling instantly awful, but it’s the only thing she can think of to say.

‘Oh. Right. Well, we don’t have to do this if-‘

‘It’s a few days away yet, it’s fine’

‘Ok’

That seems to put him off, but she notices his hands spend a lot of time fondling her breasts. Which she doesn’t mind at all, if she’s honest.

Rey decides to stay on top for sex. She’s not sure how much longer she’ll be able to climb over him to get there, so she’d like to make the most of it while she can.

Enjoying the feel of him deep inside, she rides him like it’s the last time she’ll get to and Ben’s happy to let her go.

‘I need to tell you something…and I don’t know how you’ll react’

‘Should I be worried?’ Ben frowns, hands moving to her hips. She’s not slowing down and has no intention to.

‘Maybe?’

‘Ok’

‘Do you notice anything different about tonight?’

‘Other than the fact we’re _actually_ having sex instead of just talking about it?’ he laughs, eyebrows raised.

‘Apart from that’

Ben tries to think, mouth working in that sexy way it does. ‘You didn’t ask me to use a condom?’

‘Mhm’

‘Are you back on the pill?’

‘No’

‘Ok…’ He thinks some more, rolling his hips up into her to draw a gasp from her lips. She loves when he does that and right now she’s extra sensitive there.

‘Remember the last time we did this?’

‘Had sex?’

‘Unprotected sex’

‘Uh’ He’s thinking, thinking. ‘Oh yeah’ he smiles. ‘At my parents’, right? The night of my promotion? That was a really good night’

‘It was’ she sighs, deciding he might need a visual clue to get there. Her hand drops to her stomach, moving in small circles.

‘Remember we didn’t have a condom?’

Ben’s gaze is trained on her hand and he frowns in thought, eyes moving back and forth between her eyes and stomach. It’s almost as if she can _see_ the actual lightbulb above his head when it finally goes off, his eyes going wide as they stare back at her and his mouth falls open.

‘You’re kidding’ he breathes, and she’s pretty sure he’s got it now.

Rey swallows, letting out the breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. His hips have stopped rolling and she’s stopped moving, hands now braced on his heaving chest as time stands still.

‘You’re...?’

Rey can only nod.

‘We’re _pregnant?!_ ’

She nods again, chewing her lower lip and bracing herself for his reaction.

He might hate this, might not want this baby at all and who could blame him after they thought life had stopped throwing surprises at them. He might-

‘No _way_ ’ He grins, as wide as she’s ever seen him and she’s thrilled. 'That's great news'

‘You’re _really_ happy about this? I thought you might hate the idea. You'll be 60 when they're 20...’

‘Well, that's not so bad is it? Dad's in his 60's. It's not that old'

'And I'll be 62'

'Sexiest 62 year old I know though'

'Old and wrinkly, with saggy tits'

'You know I'll still love your tits no matter how saggy they are'

'Mm. We'll see. You're really ok with this?'

'I mean…it’s a shock yeah, but’ He grins again. ‘Means I’ve still got it’ He rolls his hips again, cock still seated deep inside and it surprises her.

‘Ben!’ she laughs, head shaking. ‘Seriously? That’s what this is about?’ She rolls her hips back and he moans.

‘Yeah. And no. I mean, I’ve still got swimmers so that’s a good thing?’

‘There’ll be no more babies after this. You know that, right? This wasn’t planned. If I can’t go on the pill, we'll still need to find a more permanent solution’

‘Sure’ he nods, ‘that’s fine. But we don’t have to talk about that right now, do we? At least not for another 9 months’

‘No. I guess not. And it’s 7’

‘7?’

‘7 months. I’m 2 months already’

‘Wow. Ok. So I can come inside you then?’ he smiles and she can’t help but roll her eyes, playfully.

‘Yes. It’s not like I can get any more pregnant, right?’

‘Nope’ His grin tells her all she needs to know.

And as he comes inside her she knows she wants to make the most of that feeling for as long as she can.

~~~

_**11 months on** _

‘Dad, you’re doing it wrong’

Ben steps back to let his daughter take over. She’s been so good with Tai, so helpful, he’s glad to take a break sometimes. Plus, his heart swells with pride each time he sees the two of them together.

‘He hates that suit' she informs him. 'It's too short in the legs. He prefers the grey elephant one’

‘I…did not know that’

Kira grabs the elephant suit, turning it in the right way. ‘Plus, he likes his hands covered and this one has mittens whereas the other one doesn’t. And it’s pretty cold out today’

He can’t help but smile with pride as he watches his eldest dress him.

‘This is good practice, you know, for when you have kids of your own one day’ He's teasing, but it gains the usual response.

‘I told you, I’m not planning on having kids anytime soon. I'm not even having _sex_ yet’

‘And you don't ever _have_ to have sex if you don't want to'

' _Daaad_ '

'Ok, ok. I'm just saying that sometimes accidents happen no matter how safe we think we might be’

Kira turns to him, baby Tai now dressed and snuggled safely in her arms, his tiny eyes staring back at his big sister with nothing but love and adoration. ‘Says my father who forgot to use a condom'

'Yeah, well. You got me there'

'Anyway, are you saying _I_ was an accident _?_ ’

‘Not you, no’

She covers Tai’s little exposed ear, as if he can understand what they’re saying. As if it might offend him. ‘ _Dad_. You can’t say that in front of him’

‘Honey, he’s 4 months old. He can’t understand a thing we’re saying’

‘Still. Promise me you’ll never tell him that’

‘Of course I won’t’

‘My friend Lisa, her Mom told her once she wasn’t planned and she jokes about it all the time, but I can tell it still hurts’

Ben understands.

‘I get it. And I promise, it’s our little secret ok?’

‘Good’ She hands Tai to Ben. ‘I’ve gotta get to work, do you think you’ll be ok with him?’

He scoffs at the suggestion. ‘I’ve had a bit of practise with babies’ he replies, playfully bumping her arm with his fist. ‘I think we’ll be ok’

‘Ok’ she smiles, kissing Tai’s little cheek. ‘You be good, little man’

She offers Ben a kiss on the cheek, too.

‘You be good too’ he calls out after her.

‘Always!’

And with that, she’s yelling goodbye to her mother then she’s out the door.

Ben carries a grizzly Tai out of the nursery to Rey, now seated on the couch reading a book. She looks so peaceful he hates to interrupt.

‘Sorry babe, but I think he’s ready for another feed already’

‘Thought he might be’

‘Maybe it’s time to express some?’ he suggests as their son settles on a breast, happily latching. He’s been a good feeder right from the start, so they’ve been lucky. ‘Then I could feed him sometimes, give you a rest’

‘I have got that pump’ she muses, book in one hand, eyes trained on Tai’s sweet face as he feeds. ‘I probably should use it’

‘Only if you want to. Just a suggestion. Kira can feed him too, then’

‘True. I married you for your common sense, you know’

‘Just for that?’ Ben smiles.

‘No. For lots of other things as well, but you think clearly when I can’t’

Well he’s glad he can be of _some_ use.

‘Look at us, huh?’ Ben muses, taking a seat on a chair. Crossing his legs, he looks around the house. It’s messy, but it’s a beautiful mess. A necessary mess. His own little families’ mess.

‘We’re doing ok, aren’t we?’

‘Absolutely. Tai’s happy, Kira’s happy. I’m happy. What about you? Are you happy?’

Rey stares down at her beautiful son, their precious little accident, knowing she wouldn’t change a thing even if she had her time again.

Their little family may not have been planned, but it’s everything she ever wanted and needed.

‘Honestly? I couldn’t be happier’

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to get back to my WIP's, if only I could stop thinking of prompts!  
> Anyway, love you all and thank you for reading. Comments & kudos always appreciated xxx


End file.
